It's Okay, Scorpius
by IsabellaElric
Summary: Hermione Granger was in Diagon Alley one day, doing her errands. Then as she walks down towards her new shop, she finds a little boy. This little boy is alone with a cut knee and no shoes. Who is this little boy? And why is he alone? -AN Not sure if I am going to make this a series. Leave a Review if you want more!-


Today was a very busy day for Hermione Granger. She had a list of things that need to,be done. She needed go,to to Gringotts to open a business account for her new shop, and that was going to be a pain. Then she needed to run to the Profit to get an ad going and to announce the opening of the shop. Not to mention she needed to go and get food for her apartment; she had been living off coffee and carrots for the last day and a half. It was going to be a very busy and trying day.

Hermione dressed in dark blue jeans and a nice lady green too. The outfit showed her womanly curves that she had gotten finally. It was nice not to have a figure of a small boy anymore, at least to her she thought that. Her hair was another thing that seem to change as well. It became less frizzy and it reached past the middle of her back. Her hair was like waves of curls that looked nice and tamed. Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and raced off to Diagon Alley.

Around 1pm, Hermione finally left Gringotts with a headache. Annoying goblins, she thought as she walked down the Alley. The Head Goblin talked about how they shouldn't do business with the likes of her. It was only,for the fact that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had broke into Gringotts to save the world. Of course, the goblins didn't care, they only cared about was the fact they broke in, and not for the fact they defeated Voldemort. Hermione was rubbing her temples then looked at the goblin. She said she would go to another bank, and tell everyone that the goblins wouldn't help the Heroine of the wizardry world. She hated to use her hero status, but she was done. The Head Goblin agreed and allowed the account to be opened.

She was walking down the Alley when she heard someone crying. It wasn't a cry from an adult, but rather from a small child. A child that was hiding that fact that they were crying. Wanting to see where the crying was coming from, she looked around, walking closer to the crying. After a few steps, she saw him. A small not with pale blonde hair was crying in front of one of the shops. She watched as many wizards and witches walked by the child, not stopping at all. They were ignoring him. That made Hermione angry. How,could they ignore a crying child. She walked up to the child and noticed a few things about him. The boy looked no older than 4. His right knee had a hole in his means and was bleeding, there was a bruise on his right elbow, and he had dirt on his face. She also noticed that the boy had only green and white socks on, no shoes. Where was this boy's parents? Hermione thought. Taking a breath, she knelt down and smiled at the boy.

"Hello."

The boy jumped in surprise, and looked at Hermione. His eyes were a surprising soft gray, but red from crying. He moved back a bit from her expect ran into the wall of the building.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," Hermione said, gently, "Are you okay?"

"I-I got a b-b-boo-boo," the boy sniffled and stumbled around his words.

"Oh, I am sorry. It must hurt. Why don't you come to my shop, and I can clean it for you?"

"I'm not suppose to go with strangers."

Hermione smiled. He's a very smart little boy, "Well, my name is Hermione. What is your name?"

The boy looked into Hermione's brown eyes, thinking and wondering if he should trust her. She looked like a really nice lady, and she had been the only one to stop, he thought. Sniffling, he wipe his nose on his arm, "My name is Scorpius."

"It is nice to meet you, Scorpius. There, now we are not strangers."

A small smile appeared across Scorpius' face, "yes."

Hermione held open her arms for him, knowing that it would hurt for him to walk. After a few seconds, Scorpius walked into her arms. Smiling, Hermione stood up as he held onto her tightly. His face went into the side of her neck, sniffling softly. Hermione held the boy close as she walked towards her shop.

Hermione walked up to a shop on the edge of Diagon Alley that was called Magical Books and more. The bookstore that Hermione opened had every book, rare and common, that a wizard or witch would need. Textbooks for the students and young storybook for the children. Not only magical books, but there were also Muggle books. She hope that she could get more if the magical community to read more Muggle stories. Hermione balanced Scorpius on her hip before unlocking the front door. A beautiful bell ring throughout the store as they walked in. Scorpius looked around and noticed that they were in a bookstore. He loved books, and he knew that she must be the new owner of the bookstore that he told his father about.

Hermione set Scorpius into the counter, next to the register,and smiled at him. Gently, she ran her hand through his hair.

"I will be right back. I have to get my first aid kit from the backroom."

"Okay, miss Hermione."

Hermione smiled, then walked into the back. Scorpius sat there, looking around as he's curious about this place. It had millions of books, some that he didn't know what they could be. There were kid books that he did know because his father had gotten for him. The other books looked interesting, and he wanted one.

Hermione walked out of the back just as a children's book floated over to Scorpius. Grinning, she walked up to him.

"Ah I see, you like to read?"

Scorpius blushed, "I can read some words, but my daddy reads to me every night."

"Your daddy does? Aren't lucky," Hermione said, tickling his side making him giggle. "Now let's clean up your cut."

Hermione, gently, move the pants leg over his knee which made him flinch in pain. The cut had some dirt in it, and she knew that it was going to hurt when she cleaned it. Smiling to herself, she pulled out her wand, and waved it in front of his face. She conjured a million different bubbles of different colors. Scorpius' eyes went wide as he reached out and touched one. When the bubble popped, a million little sparks of different colors appeared. Scorpius blinked in surprised, then laughed while he started to pop all the bubbles, making more sparks appear. While he was distracted, Hermione quickly cleaned his knee and put a bandage on it. Once the final spark was gone, Scorpius looked at Hermione. His gray eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy while his cheeks were red from laughing so much.

"That was a really cool spell!" Scorpius exclaimed, leaning close to her, "How did you know it!?"

"Oh, it was a mix of a spell that a friend once taught me back when I went to school," She smiled.

"Wow! He must be really smart!" Scorpius said.

"He is smart when it comes to tricks like this," Hermione said, grinning, "In fact he is one of the owners of the joke shop down the street."

Scorpius' eyes went wide, "You know George Weasley?" He had pronounced it, "wee-zah-lee" which made Hermione smile brighter. Just wait until I tell tease George about that one, Hermione thought.

"I do." Hermione said.

"Lucky!" Scorpius said as he looked down a bit and saw the medical supplies. "Oh, I guess you have to clean my knee now…"

"Already done." She grinned.

His eyes went to his knee as his mouth dropped open. Slowly, he raised his leg and touched the bandage. It didn't even hurt, Scorpius thought in amazement. Even daddy can't do that. His gray eyes looked up into her brown eyes, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Miss Hermione!" Scorpius said.

"You are welcome, Little Prince." Hermione smiled, "And since you were such a good little patient, I will let you have this book."

Hermione tapped the book that Scorpius that he had on his lap. His face lit up so bright that it could have lit a light bulb. His little around went around Hermione's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you!" He said, grinning, "What is this book called?"

"It's called A Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery." Hermione said, smiling at him. "Alright Scorpius, you need to tell me how you ended up in Diagon with a hurt knee and no shoes."

Scorpius looked down as he held his book tightly. He didn't know how to tell her. He knew that he was going to be in trouble anyways, and that he daddy was going to be very mad at him. He didn't want Hermione to be mad at him either. Hermione noticed that he was holding the tighter and that he looked very nervous. Gently, she put her finger under his chin, and lifted his face.

"I am not going to be mad at you. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't running away from someone mean or trying to hurt you." Hermione said gently.

Scorpius stared at her for a second, "I-I-I-I woke up from my nap… and and and Daddy went to work like usual. But I-I-I couldn't find Nana.. Daddy always said… that I should come to his work if I was alone… but…" At this point he started to cry hard. The tears pour down his cheeks, "w-w-w-when I grabbed t-t-t-the powder… I tripped and hurt my knee. I fell into the f-f-f-fireplace and ended up in a shop. The mean lady in the shop y-y-y-yelled at me and kicked me out... "

Hermione picked up Scorpius, and rocked him in her arms. She gently rubbed his back as she shush him. Slowly she walked around the shop, rocking him and shushing him. It was 5 minutes before Scorpius had calm down, but had the hiccups. Hermione knew that she would have to take him home and she some words for his father and his nana. Scorpius pulled back a bit, wiping his eyes.

"Scorpius, what is your daddy's name?" She asked.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy was doing his rounds on the third floor of St. Mungo's when his mother found. He had a very busy two hours since he came back from lunch. There were so many different witches and wizards that came in for the most ridiculous things. Most of them were something that a simple and just needed some medicine. Others were a bit more complicated. It wasn't until his mother came in that Draco's day got worse.

Narcissa's face was paler than usual and she was shaking. When she found Draco, she grabbed his arm, staring up at her son.

"Scorpius isn't here with you is he?"

"No, why would he be here?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. The words hit his brain, and he grabbed her shoulder, "Mum, what are you saying?"

"I was in my room, waiting for him to wake up from his nap. Then when it was around 1, and he hadn't woken up yet, I went to look for him. His room was empty. I looked everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him."

Draco told his mother to go back to the house, and that he was on his way. He raced to the Chief of Medicine's office and asked to go home because his son was missing. The Chief of Medicine told Draco that he would take over his shift. Without waiting, Draco disapparate back to the Manor. Once he was at the manor, Draco went straight to his son's room. The room was neat and organized since Draco had straighten it up right before he went to the hospital. He waved his wand around, lifting everything off the ground. Scorpius was not there. Quickly, he ran to his room. Sometimes when Scorpius was scared, he would hide in Draco's room.

"Scorpius? Are you here?!" he yelled in the room as he quickly looked in the closet and under the bed, "This is not funny, young man!"

Draco looked in his private bathroom, but there was no Scorpius. Panic was rising fast in his chest as he yelled for the house elves. All the house elves were sent to look everywhere that Draco couldn't go in the manor. He rushed down the stairs and ran straight into his mother who was crying harder than before.

"Mum, it's okay." Draco said, hugging his mother, "We will find him."

"This is all my fault!" Narcissa cried hard.

"Mum-"

Just then the floo in the main sitting room roared to life causing them to stop talking. The both of them ran into the room to see Hermione Granger step out of the fireplace, holding a sleeping Scorpius in her arms. Draco's heart stopped for a good two seconds as his gray eyes went wide. There in his sitting room was Hermione Granger, Heroine of the Wizarding World, and she had his sleeping son in her arms. Narcissa was the first to react and rush up to her, only to stop a foot from her.

"Miss Granger… Is…" Narcissa started.

"He's alright," Hermione said, softly. "He just cried himself out. I found in Diagon Alley in front of one of the shops crying. He had a cut on his knee, but I cleaned it and put a bandage on it. He told me that he got scared that no one was here when he got up for his nap, and went to find his father. He had tripped and fell into the floo. Somehow he got to Diagon Alley."

"My poor little Scorpius."

Narcissa gently took Scorpius from her arms, and bowed her head. Then she took Scorpius upstairs to his room. Draco continued to stare at Hermione in shock. She had changed over the years. No longer does she have the frizzy hair or the body of a small boy. She has curves and she looked more grown up. Her brown eyes looked at him.

"Hello there, Malfoy." She said

"Hey Granger." He cleared his throat, pulling at his Doctor lab coat, "Thank you for helping my son. My mother just told me that he… he…"

"It's okay," Hermione said, gently, "He is safe now. Oh"

Hermione pulled out the book, and walked over to him. Holding out the book, Draco tilted his head in question.

"This was a book that I gave to Scorpius. He told me that you read to him at night, and he was a brave little patient when I was cleaning his cut that I told him that he could have it. It's a muggle story for little children."

"Thanks, Granger. I was running out of stories to tell him," Draco took the book from her hand. Their hands touched lightly which caused them both to jump a bit. He smiled at her, "I can't wait to read it to him."

Before Hermione could say anything, Scorpius appeared in the doorway. He looked very panic stricted. Breathing heavily, he noticed that both Hermione and Draco were standing there. Without another word, he launched himself into Hermione's arms, clinging to her.

"Miss Hermione! I thought you were gone." Scorpius said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, smiling, "Oh no, Little Prince. I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye."

Scorpius smiled at her, then looked over at Draco, "Daddy! Miss Hermione owns the new bookshop in Diagon Alley. Can we go when she opens her shop? She has so many books that I want to get! She gave me that one. Can we please read it tonight!"

Draco chuckled, "Of course, we can."

Scorpius cheered as he snuggled into Hermione's chest, happily. Hermione smiled down at the small boy. Draco's heart leap in his chest. The two of them together looked so nice, and Draco wanted it. He wanted a happy little family like this, and he wanted to have Hermione there. That surprised him even more. Hermione Granger in his family? His family had done so much to her, and she hated him. Yet, looking at her with his son, it seemed right. Scorpius' name was called by Narcissa from the other room. Sadly, Scorpius looked up at Hermione.

"You will come back… won't you?" Scorpius said, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes.

"For you, Little Prince, I will come back." She said, smiling then kisses his forehead. "You better go see your Nana. I am sure that she would want to cuddle you for the rest of your life."

Scorpius blushed brightly when Hermione kissed his forehead. Then he hugged her tightly before running off into the other room. Draco smiled after his son then turned back to Hermione. She was biting her lower lip, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I should get going…" Hermione said, "I am glad that I could return him to you, Malfoy."

Hermione turned back to the floo when Draco said, "Granger."

She turned around, "Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow night. I am sure Scorpius would love it if you joined us for dinner." Draco said.

"You know what, sure. I would love to." She smiled at him.

"Be here at 6. Wear anything you would like. It's not a formal dinner."

"6 then. See you then.. Draco."

Hermione walked into the floo and was gone. Draco's heart beat hard against his chest as a smile came across his face. She was coming back over for dinner. He was glad that he had tomorrow off, and he knew just want to make for dinner.


End file.
